tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Eve Labonair
Eve była wilkołakiem, którego po raz pierwszy mogliśmy oglądać w odcinku Bloodletting. Należała do rodziny Labonair, była więc spokrewniona z Hayley. Została zabita przez Olivera. Wczesne lata życia The Originals W Bloodletting kobieta zostawia rodzinną księgę Labonairów przed drzwiami domku na bagnach, w którym przebywają Hayley i ugryziony przez swego brata Elijah. Wikołaczyca znajduje ów prezent i odkrywa, że w rzeczywistości nazywa się Andrea Labonair. W The River in Reverse Eve obserwuje Hayley, opiekującą się Elijah w domku na bagnach. Pierwotny zauważa kobietę zza okna i mówi o tym towarzyszącej mu dziewczynie. Kiedy ta wybiega, by porozmawiać z tajemniczą nieznajomą, Eve ucieka spłoszona. Halucynacje po ugryzieniu Klausa stają się coraz mocniejsze i Elijah atakuje Hayley. Dusi ją ręką i nie reaguje na jej błagania. Gdy dziewczyna jest pewna, że już nic jej nie pomoże, znikąd zjawia się Eve i wbija kołek w plecy wampira. Podczas rozmowy z Hayley, mówi dziewczynie, że Marcel zmusił czarownice do nałożenia odwrotnej klątwy na plemię wilkołaków, które odtąd przemieniają się w ludzi jedynie w trakcie pełni. Eve radzi jej też, by zakrywała swoje znamię, gdyż może ono wpędzić ją w niebezpieczeństwo. W Reigning Pain in New Orleans kobieta pozwala Elijahowi i Rebekah znaleźć się na bagnach. Pokazuje im mapę i mówi, że wychowane tutaj wilki doskonale wiedzą, gdzie mogą schronić się przed armią Marcela w przeciwieństwie do przybywających tu z daleka watah, zaciekawionych plotką o ciąży Hayley. Gdy Pierwotni pytają, jaki to ma związek z nimi, Eve radzi im, by sami to sprawdzili. Niebawem Mikaelsonowie spotykają Cary'ego i inne spokrewnione z Klausem wilkołaki. thumb|left|Eve i Hayley grożą Celeste.W Le Grand Guignol pomaga Hayley zastraszać Celeste tak, by czarownica zdjęła klątwę ciążącą na wilkołakach. W The Big Uneasy pokazuje Hayley, jak wielu wilkołaków przybyło na bagna, by zobaczyć ją i jej dziecko. Mówi, że ludzie liczą na to, iż to właśnie potomkini Labonairów zjednoczy skłócone wilcze klany. Wieczorem Eve rozmawia z Elijahem i obiecuje mu strzec Hayley. Zaprasza go do ogniska, lecz on odmawia, mówiąc, że chce jedynie, aby dziewczyna, która nosi pod sercem dziecko jego brata, była szczęśliwa. Mikaelson prosi też Eve o utrzymanie w tajemnicy jego wizyty na bagnach. frame|Eve daje Hayley rady.W An Unblinking Death Eve przekonuje Hayley, że powinna ona urodzić swe dziecko, tak jak jej przodkowie rodzili własne, w osadzie. Uczy dziewczynę ćwiczeń, które mogą jej pomóc w przyszłości. Kiedy następuje fala wybuchów, Eve zostaje przygnieciona przez przyczepę. Oliver i Elijah wydostają ją spod pojazdu. Noga kobiety jest zmiażdżona. Okazuje się, że nie może ona samoczynnie się uleczyć, ponieważ nigdy nie zabiła nikogo, a co za tym idzie, nie aktywowała wilkołaczej klątwy. Elijah proponuje, że napoi ją swoją krwią, na co nie zgadza się Oliver. Kiedy Eve odzyskuje przytomność, widzi go obok siebie. Pyta przyjaciela o to, jak wygląda. Ten odpowiada, że dobrze, na co ona stwierdza, iż zawsze był on strasznym kłamczuchem. Mimo namawiania Olivera, kobieta nie chce wyzwolić klątwy. Słysząc jego słowa o wspólnym wrogu oraz o tym, że ani Hayley, ani Jackson nie nadają się na przywódcę, Eve odkrywa, że to jej przyjaciel stoi za wybuchami na bagnach. Gdy on zapewnia, iż nie chciał nikogo zabić, a jedynie wywołać zamieszanie, kobieta mówi, że jest głupi, i że nie ma pojęcia, co zrobią jego bracia, gdy dowiedzą się o zdradzie. Wówczas Oliver zapewnia, że nie dowiedzą się i dusi Eve poduszką. Kiedy Hayley wraca, wchodzi do namiotu kobiety i widzi Jacksona, pijącego coś z butelki. Panna Marshall płacze, odkrywając, że Eve nie żyje. Wygląd zewnętrzny Eve była blondynką średniego wzrostu. Często się uśmiechała i wyglądała bardzo przyjaźnie. Osobowość Starała się unikać konfliktów i nie miała uprzedzeń. Była silna nie tylko fizycznie, ale i psychicznie. W obronie Hayley, zaatakowała Elijaha, z którym później utrzymywała dobre stosunki. Pragnęła dobra dla swojej watahy i była niesamowicie mądrą i doświadczoną życiowo kobietą, na co nie wskazywałby jej stosunkowo młody wiek. Zdolności Eve nie była wilkołakiem o odblokowanym genie, dlatego ma umiejętności różne od tych zastrzeżonych dla pełnoprawnych wilków: *'Szybkość' - wilkołaki są o wiele szybsze od ludzi. Niektóre wilkołaki okazują się być tak samo szybkie jak wampiry, a inne nie. *'Siła' - wilkołaki są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi. W ludzkiej formie nie są aż tak silne jak wampiry, jednak podczas pełni są wstanie je pokonać. *'Zmysły' - wilkołaki mają niezwykle rozwinięte zmysły węchu, wzroku, smaku oraz słuchu. Niektóre wilkołaki są w większym stopniu wyczulone na jeden z tych zmysłów, jak np. Jules, która potrafiła wytropić wampira lub Tyler, który w kawie wyczuł werbenę, co jest rzadko spotykane ponieważ kawa dobrze izoluje smak werbeny. *'Zręczność' - wilkołaki mają nadludzką zręczność. Mogą skakać, wspinać się, rzucać lub biegać niesamowicie szybko bez żadnego trudu czy wyczerpania. *'Wykrywanie kłamstwa' - wilkołaki są w stanie wykryć kłamstwo. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wilkołaka spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca wilkołakowi spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Tojad' - kiedy wilkołak spożyje tojad staje się osłabiony i rozgorączkowany. Wilkołak może zostać spalony, jeśli tojad ma kontakt ze skórą. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wilkołaka. *'Złamanie karku' - złamanie karku wilkołaka spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wilkołaka. Wystąpienia The Originals: Sezon 1: * Bloodletting * The River in Reverse * Reigning Pain in New Orleans * Le Grand Guignol * The Big Uneasy * An Unblinking Death Relacje Hayley Marshall Oliver Ciekawostki *Aby chronić życie, wycięła swe znamię półksiężyca. *Nigdy nie zabiła nikogo, przez co nie aktywowała genu wilkołaka. Galeria Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodzina Labonair Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Członkowie Klanu Wilkołaków Półksiężyca Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie